ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Herbs/@comment-24.64.150.8-20200126214957
story about medicine cat, WindClan, named Leaftwig, apprentice named Sorrelpaw. Leaftwig is related to Hollyleaf btw. Her appearance makes sense: green eyes, long black fur Apparently, Bluepounce was dead, and Robinfrost was exiled because he (never) killed her. Like Leaftwig would believe THAT rubbish. Leaftwig just KNEW that Lionstar would be judging REALLY BAD when he was first appointed leader. No, Robinfrost's story wasn't just reasonable, it was believable and the truth! That's what Leaftwig was thinking about and being REALLY MAD about in the medicine den, her long black fur raising along her spine, and her green eyes blazing. Sorrelpaw walked in. "Hi, Leaftwig! What are we doing today? I heard Windrunner fell off the cliff and fell into the gorge! She survived, luckily. Oh, hey, here she comes right now!" she said excitedly. Leaftwig looked back and saw an injured silver tabby she-cat walk in. The tabby was limping badly, one of her legs was terribly twisted, perhaps broken, and blood dripped from her wounds. Her pads were scratched, and her eyes were widened with shock. The tabby collapsed on a nest, groaning. Leaftwig switched her focus to Sorrelpaw.\ "What do we get for cuts?" "Marigold!" "What do we get to keep strength up?" "Burnet!" "Cracked pads?" "Dock leaves!" "Broken bones and soothing wounds?" '' ''"Comfrey root, rush, and stinging nettle!" "For cats in shock?" "Thyme!" Leaftwig handed Sorrelpaw a beech leaf and showed her to the herb storage. '' ''"Get all those herbs, and chew up the root and nettle and mix them together. Don't forget to chew up the dock leaves and marigold. Mix the thyme with heather flowers. Put in cobwebs after putting in the treatment."'' Leaftwig told her apprentice. '' Sorrelpaw nodded and began piling up all sorts of herbs into the beech leaf. She chewed up the root and nettle and spread it on Windrunner's broken leg, and Windrunner relaxed a bit. She also put in the chewed dock leaves and marigold, and got Windrunner to eat the thyme and heather flowers. '' ''"It's best you don't move until it fully heals. You should rest here for a moon or so," Sorrelpaw told Windrunner. "Eat this burnet and poppy seeds, too." Sorrelpaw told Windrunner. Leaftwig proudly watched her apprentice. Windrunner peacefully rested on the moss, and Sorrelpaw went back to her mentor. "That was great! Your training is going really well," Leaftwig grinned, Sorrelpaw nodded in thanks. Suddenly, a yowl sounded outside the den. Leaftwig and Sorrelpaw jumped and poked their heads out. A cold claw closed around Leaftwig's heart. The yowl of pain was Lionstar's, and even though Leaftwig wasn't his greatest fan, he was still her leader. '' ''The scent of blood and rogues lingered in the air. Scarface, the deputy, ran away from the rogue he was fighting and crept up on Lionstar, who had his back to him. Then Scarface did the unthinkable. '' ''Scarface tackled Lionstar and pinned him to the ground. '' ''"Lionstar, this is your last life isn't it?" Scarface asked menacingly. "Y-Yes," Lionstar choked. Scarface laughed and squeezed Lionstar's throat tighter. "Perfect timing for me, it's my turn to be leader, Lionstar!" Scarface laughed and unsheated his claws. Leaftwig watched in horror. If she didn't save Lionstar and get Scarface exiled, then WindClan could be doomed forever. Let me know if you want Robinfrost's story, of how his mate, Bluepounce was killed :)